The Cost of Confederacy
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Felron didn't ever believe he would be leading the remnants of the CIS... But with a galaxy that was controlled by the empire, it would soon become apparent they would need the CIS. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Not updated often, will be posted alongside Thrawn/Seventh Fleet/ Empire of the hand story. Popular story will be updated. Being remade.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts and Disney do. **

**(Unknown Region of space, Lucrehulk-class Battleship, **_**Conqueror**_**)**

If there was one thing Count Felron was glad for, it was that Battle Droids could still function if they were tuned to the Central Control Computers.

"Sir?" A B1 Battle Droid asked while the Count looked at the droid.

"Hmm, sorry, I was deep in thought, HZ-276B3…" The count said to the droid, it tilted its head.

More B1s continued to patrol the hallways… Though the true threat would come from a Star Destroyer.

"My lord, we've recently been scanning for Separatists holdouts… Shall I have a course set for Serenno?" He heard from a Human aide and nodded before he looked around in amusement.

The CIS was almost entirely shattered which didn't entirely bother the Count. He didn't know what his cousin was… Just that his methods were deplorable and often was just to use military force to get whatever he wanted.

If he was to be someone who controlled what was left of the CIS? He would be different; he wasn't a warrior from the frontlines of battle…

"Do we have an open channel, or did the… 'Empire', jam or hack our communications?" Felron asked, he heard nothing and summoned the aide back to the room.

"Yes, my lord?" The man asked while Felron crossed his arms and turned to look at the man.

"Heading to Serrano is actually a bad choice in my mind, we need to hide… Returning to there will only make us come face to face with the Emperor's fleet… We need to regroup and restock… Set a course for Enrac…" Felron ordered, if the CIS was going to remerge, he would need to rally the remnants of the Confederacy and regroup.

He got a nod from the man and he left, he had enough troops to take a planet… But he had command of just one battleship, that was usually meant to be a carrier in battle, not a warship.

He walked out of his office and towards the bridge. He passed B1 Battle Droids, there was B2 Super battle droids along with a few Droidikas locked in the cargo hold.

B1s were considered cheap, expendable light infantry, Felron didn't believe that. Merai, a friend of his did. He joined the Separatists because of his cousin, not out of love for the cause. He didn't enjoy killing Clones.

"And now I am leading the last of the Separatist Navy and remnants of the Droid army…. Funny." Felron said before he walked towards the bridge, he knew that the CIS was ironically outnumbered by the Empire's troops… He didn't hold any belief on engaging the empire entirely.

Enrac was a trade world owned by the CIS, it had a few foundries that could create more Battle Droids.

His next move would be to liberate the planet of Cato Nemonia, Scipio and Muunilinst...

He would need the Muuns and Nemoidians to try and take back the CIS and liberate the galaxy… And the Confederacy would need bases, living on warships wouldn't work, they would need endless fuel that the CIS didn't yet have.

"Sir, I retrieved word that our base has been discovered by the Empire… They will attack soon…. We will arrive in 2 hours…" He heard from the aide and he turned to look at the man.

"Prepare ground troops when we arrive and order the Vulture Droids… We cannot let the foundries or trades bases fall… If we have to risk this ship, then we will." Felron said before he walked away past patrolling B1s.

The man looked at one of the Separatist soldiers which turned and continued to patrol the hallways of the ship.

**(Bridge)**

Felron entered the bridge and looked over the few humans and Nemoidians who controlled the ship as they took it into hyperspace.

"We just entered Hyperspace, my lord…" He heard from one of the human pilots.

"Have we heard anything from any of the remaining Separatist officers?" He asked his pilots, they turned to look at him.

"We've only heard from Admiral Trench and Generals Lok Durd and Loathsom… We're continue trying to contact the others once we come out of hyperspace, my lord." He heard and nodded.

He awaited the upcoming battle that would decide the fate of the CIS.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this story and the story on Thrawn are test stories. I'm not going to update them often. I want to point out this story will only be 30 chapters long right now. Next chapter will be in a few weeks or soon and will show the battle of Enrac. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
